


梦境普拉斯

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	梦境普拉斯

庞宽睁眼的时候天还没亮，他没去分辨这是半夜还是又在下雨，吸了两口气转头看向旁边攥着一截被角握着拳头的彭磊，在被暖气烘的又热又干的温度里更找不着一点冬天的实感，也没法儿确信这个弓着身子缩着的大虾米是真实存在。没办法，他就只能把手往自己还睡着的那地儿摸。

手上的束缚有点费事，他得小心着不弄出动静。还好彭磊给他固定的足够结实的同时也算给足了长度，他没法儿在这不像样的主人睡觉的过程里离开床铺哪怕一个脚指头，但动手解决一下总还可以，除了被铁链的冰凉激的颤了两下，一切顺利。

自我了断对庞宽来说实在太简单，他身体本来就敏感，试了几次之后技巧也越发纯熟。如果只是为了自己解决释放他可以做到像高明的外科手术大夫一样精准快速，他无所谓被嘲笑早泄，尤其当他的目的只是快的时候。可他对这事儿根本就没兴趣，在度过了早期陌生又新鲜的试探和感官刺激之后，他只觉得无聊。

但现在他不得不这么干了，这会儿他实在太需要点儿东西来唤回实感了，这是最唾手可得的。彭磊还睡着，他不想吵醒彭磊。他现在已经都把自己调整到从不起夜了，这不是什么困难的过程，让彭磊能得到一个相对安稳的睡眠才是最主要的，而他怎么样都无关紧要，整夜整夜失眠的时候就盯着彭磊在脑子里画画儿或者一起演没头没尾的荒唐电影他就也能特别满足，像又一块儿多偷了好几辈子似的。虽然只存在于他一个人的记忆里，但他有时候也会说给彭磊听。记忆变成两个人的，那就是真实了吧。尤其到早上彭磊睁眼，迷迷糊糊第一反应不是摸眼镜而是摸他的举动，他再有一千零一夜也都不会腻。

然而眼下这些幻想没用，手和他自己也都没用。庞宽掌心里已经黏了一片了，可他还是醒不过来。太安静了，他分不清耳朵里彭磊那点可以忽略不计的呼吸声是他的臆想还是真的正在进行，他实在没主意了，就只能去骚扰彭磊。

这不太好，倒不是用糊了一掌心精液的手去摸彭磊不太好，反正彭磊早就哪儿都被他抹过了。可吵醒彭磊不太好，虽然这种情况极少发生，彭磊也没有传统定义上的起床气，但那还是挺不好的，庞宽在上次因为半夜给尿憋醒而要下床把彭磊吵醒之后就调整成了现在这种绝不起夜的状态，可做梦不行，做梦他实在控制不了。

他感觉到彭磊在他手指握出的圈里撞了两下，好像挺舒服似的，但人却是惊醒的，像要被夺走什么一样看着庞宽。

“做吧，就现在。”

被捆绑的人在发号施令，这也许有点儿怪，可搁在他俩身上就算不上异常。彭磊直到操进去又动了一会儿之后才像被温水泡发似的找回声音，他盯着双腿缠在他腰上配合着扭动大口吸气的庞宽，明明听着像要安慰关怀，脑袋却在囚徒的胸口上埋的更低了。他又咬了一下庞宽凸起的乳头。

“怎么了？”

“做梦了，梦到我聋了，再也没法儿听歌儿了。”

庞宽在被他逼出的喘息里平静的回应他，放荡的叫着把他夹的更紧，手却非常温柔的捧住他的脸，随着铁链用颤一颤的响动吻他的鼻子，吻他的单眼皮，吻他突出来的牙，又磨蹭着胡茬去够他下巴颏底下的喉结。他说彭磊，彭磊，彭磊。他问你是真的吗？你是真的吗？

彭磊被他眼睛里的情绪压垮了，更不知道怎么处理这个承载了这些情绪的人。就像他很早就发现庞宽吃药了，早在庞宽吃药之前他就发现了。但他没办法，以前没有，现在也不会有。庞宽是真正的艺术家，永远不会真的快乐的艺术家。没有人类懂他，包括他也一样。他就只能把庞宽从人群里剥离出来，关着他，更用力的操他。

这是怎么开始的呢？彭磊不知道，把庞宽关起来的想法他梦过太多回了，多到分不清真假，也多到接受了永远不会去实践这个事实。尤其也不知道从什么时候开始庞宽再也不穿的那么闪亮了，虽然他整个人本来就是永远泛着光的偶像，但他开始用运动服和越来越多的肉把自己包起来了，一度就连最让彭磊着迷的削尖的下颚线都被藏起来了。

彭磊其实是窃喜的，有时候得意忘形了也会明目张胆的高兴。毕竟庞宽再怎么遮掩他都还是能看到本质的，可那些人看不到了，那些人看不到这个想法让他涌出一种病态的满足，具体症状大概就下头硬，胀的发疼。

而庞宽总是善解人意又纵容他的，他让他在镜头里打他屁股，让他在采访里重复他淫下流流氓，让他把他画在出版书里永远勃起，也让他对着他的手、嘴甚至是射在屁股里高潮。

可这些都不够，永远不会够。彭磊从来没觉得自己真的得到庞宽，庞宽太擅长了，好像上一秒笑的再开心下一秒也就能满不在乎。他不明白自己有什么地方能吸引这样一个明星情人，更别提爱人。事实也是无论他表白还是诋毁，庞宽都照单全收。他弄不懂庞宽为什么开心又为什么难过，更找不出其中和他的联系，只能小心翼翼又为所欲为，把自己拧成根麻花绳，又第一百万次的想，要是能把庞宽关起来就好了。

爆发的契机大概是重庆的一场音乐节，山城的路弯弯绕绕，他盯着庞宽的脚跟，反应过来的时候已经把键盘塞到了哈亚拓怀里，自己斜挎着吉他又拎着电脑，还要躲避人目光的低下头塞饼干做掩饰。他看着又穿的明艳的庞宽，不用想也知道自己那身廉价黄雨衣得显得有多寒碜。他默默拉开一点距离，看着应该只属于他的迪斯科男孩被别人搭话，忍不住亦步亦趋的跟在庞宽身后，又想方设法的缩着让自己不要出现。他现在太恨自己是只丑鸭子了，变不成天鹅也收不起怪模样，被逼着招摇过市的当小丑当傻逼，还赶不上唐老鸭一半有钱。

他按部就班的演出，甚至挑剔了延迟的电脑又发了新微博。然后他在万人徒步旅行结束的档口就拽着庞宽跑了，没顾得上理一把脸上被雨水泡的跟狗啃似的头发。他想也许在另一个世界或者什么狗屁的平行时空会有一个他继续和他的庞宽吭哧吭哧的演出吧，和他的庞宽。但这个世界他不想管了，什么都不想管了，他只想把庞宽拉走变成他的，他的。还好庞宽也没有拒绝他，庞宽从来不会真的拒绝他。

他们撅了手机甩脱电子狗链，再也不用接谁的电话或者微信消息。庞宽撬了个自行车锁坐上了后座，边嫌弃这破车还要锁边由着彭磊把他载到不知道哪儿的随便什么地方。

最后他们在一个堆满了废品的小屋子跟前停下来，彭磊捡起一个包问庞宽你要吗，庞宽点头，他们就在这里住下来。彭磊在所有保姆会干的活儿之外又学会了一堆包括但不限于修水管、私接电路、木匠甚至是半个铁匠之类的活计，庞宽手上的铁链就是他亲自拼的，还垫了层软皮套在手腕上防止擦伤，皮是从垃圾堆的沙发上裁下来又抛光涂色打磨干净的。而庞宽就负责把捡回来的各式怎么看都不能用了的合成器清理之后黏到床顶固定，他们的床是个飞碟仓，所以顶棚装饰是相当有必要的，为此庞宽还细心的从一堆褶的不成样的杂志里剪下了一溜色情美女和摇滚明星。可能这两者本质上也就没什么区别吧。彭磊觉得自己越来越不懂庞宽了，但是没关系，庞宽是他的庞宽了。

“聋了然后呢？我呢？”

“不知道啊，反正聋了就给抓去打鬼了。就一堆人进一挺普通的小巷子里，然后突然就黑的跟都瞎了似的，完了就都叫，还好我聋了也听不见了。”

庞宽已经被操射了，加上之前他自己撸射的一次，彭磊知道现在任何细微的动作就足够让他在过剩的快感下开始疼了。可彭磊还没射，他在绑住庞宽的同时也束缚了自己，阴茎根部箍着一个明显使用过不止一次已经被体液浸的圆润的环，把庞宽拉到自己身上。

铁链喀喇一声他挺腰狠凿一下，偷来的电路不知搭上了哪根线突然亮出一串像绕在圣诞树上的灯光。

“生日快乐。”

彭磊早就不戴表了，记不得时间却固执的记得要给庞宽天天过生日，最后为了仪式感就制定每次灯亮起的时候就是庞宽的生日。而庞宽对此只点了点头，疼的直瞪眼，却还是在彭磊含混的生日歌里催他再用力，再用力。

“然后呢？”

庞宽停下的时候就代表他该发问了，庞宽就是这样，让人永远弄不明白是逆来顺受还是不在乎或者根本他才是操纵局面的那一个，勾着你得去推他、问他。

彭磊这会儿也有点喘了，倒不是因为别的，暖气突然断了，反应过来的时候就已经是热气散到留不住，散到足够让人觉得冷了。但毕竟是偷来的，是免费的，不花钱也就没什么能抱怨的。

“然后那鬼就来摸我腰，摸我屁股，摸我大腿，最后还脸贴脸对着我嘴吹了口气。但我没怕，我觉得还是聋了更可怕点儿。”

“什么鬼这么色啊，男的女的？”

“不知道，可能鬼本来就没有性别吧。”

“那你后来听见了吗？”

“没有，我就一直想着不如死了算了，因为一直没听见。但一堆人看着我不给我死，我就只能老去打鬼找死，结果就是死不了还老给干赢了。到后来我实在没办法了，就拆耳机拆音箱线往自己耳朵里怼，但还是什么都听不见。”

“那帮人就这么看着你折腾啊？”

“他们最开始拦过我一回，但后来绑去检查发现我这么弄不仅没坏处好像还能通电产生什么阳离子磁场克制鬼的，我也不明白，也不在乎，都没说丫把我当皮卡丘养呢，再后来就干脆不说话了。”

疼痛已经反噬到彭磊身上了，可现在他腾不开手去解那个环，只能哆嗦着喘气把庞宽抱的更紧。

“时间长了他们就以为我哑了，我也没解释，不用说话了也挺好的，反正听不见不能唱歌儿我也没什么再想表达的了。就整天挠吉他砸鼓的感受那点儿震动，脑子里老放你要跳舞吗，我也就一个人跟那挺悠闲的扭，也没疯没歇斯底里的。”

彭磊就又想起来有人说庞宽是他的绊脚石，说庞宽你没了彭磊你算什么东西啊。庞宽也是这样，不生气也不反驳，好像自己都接受了还真赞同似的。可彭磊知道不是的，其实他没了庞宽才不行，他得用庞宽的脑子编曲用庞宽的身体画画儿用庞宽的一举一动去搞所谓艺术。他的所有作品里就挑不出来一件和庞宽没关系的，他甚至确信要是没有庞宽他肯定就活成另一个彭磊了，他就不再是他了。没人理解庞宽这件事让他痛苦却又自私的快乐，而这种自私就让他又爱庞宽又恨自己的只能发疯。

“其实就也挺好的，他们管我吃管我住想买什么要什么都行，就是不能出门儿。就像那种特别舒服的坐牢吧，除了听不见也都还行。反正我本来也不想出去，最开始提是想看音乐节，去找找新裤子看看你什么的。但那帮孙子骗我说没有什么新裤子，我肯定不信啊，但最后也就哪儿都不想去了，没有认识的人了。”

那你现在呢？彭磊憋着没问，实在不敢问庞宽到底是不是愿意被关在这里，更不敢去追究有没有后悔。他只在庞宽的许可下被摘除了阴茎环，终于又翻身把庞宽完全压在自己身下，操到他身体里，听着叮叮当当的铁链觉得像看到了舞娘脚踝上的铃铛，想着等起床一定要做个铃铛项圈给庞宽带上，在庞宽到了第三次的时候终于射在那紧紧咬着他的肠壁里。灯又灭了，但暖气又回来了，他们不约而同的舒了口气，没人着急洗澡，就这么搂在一起。

“你是真的吗？”

他们面对面抱着，彭磊说是，又点头，又还嫌不够的拱过去咬庞宽，吻的力度已经不行了。

“那你到醒都没听见吗？”

“嗯，没听见。我后来还会读唇语了呢，俩进来拉我检查还是挨电什么的老哥口无遮拦聊天儿说什么有可能治好我，又说什么上头不可能愿意让我被治好。反正我就当没听见也没看见，就那么着了，脑子里放着歌儿跟着去了，完了就醒了。”

暖气让他们逐渐要冻僵的身体又活过来，挤出一身热汗之后庞宽说你把固定的链子再放一节吧，我们跳舞吧，我想跳舞。彭磊就去调整长度，确认固定好了之后才把庞宽从飞碟里抱出来，自己先光脚踩在地板上再把庞宽的脚放到他的脚背上。

“靠近我，点燃我，烧死我。”

彭磊给晚会致辞似的诗朗诵，终于给庞宽逗笑了。庞宽就依言贴过去和他光裸的身体磨蹭，含着他的耳廓吮吻。

“你唱歌儿给我听吧。”

彭磊就黑胶机似的尽职尽责的开唱，没一会儿又在皮肤的摩擦里卡针的顿住了。

“现在听见了吗？”

他还是忍不住问出口了，没敢想如果庞宽真的想走那该怎么办，要怎么办又能怎么办。可庞宽只是勾着他脖子笑了，亲热又恶作剧似的跟他阴茎抵着阴茎光溜溜晃悠悠的磨着挺胯。

“嗯，那么恶心的词儿我肯定做梦也梦不到。”

“那你……”

“我哪儿都不想去。”

这一瞬间彭磊感觉到自己坚定的被选择了，甚至有点飘飘然的又觉得他一直都是坚定被选择的那一个。于是他鼓起勇气，借着拥抱的太紧反而看不见彼此表情的姿势，雀跃又退缩不安的乱瞟眼睛。

“一直？”

他发问，等到的却是庞宽又像满不在乎闲着没事儿干似的搓了搓他的耳朵。他现在越来越怀疑自己就是个大傻逼了，然后他听到来自庞宽的确定。

“嗯，永远在一起。”


End file.
